dimension_of_doomfandomcom-20200215-history
Okami
'Approval:' Have Character checked by a mod or OS. 'Backstory' This is where you list character story and flair. Make sure the story make sense and that it fits your character. 'Languages' Common, phoenix, dragon, werecreature, spellnomics, shadow, shapeshifter, gargoyle, ancient phoenix 'Stats' (Total:110) ' '''Strength: 18 +5 ' 'Agility: 18 +5 ' 'Endurance: 21 +6 ' 'Charisma: 17 +4 ' 'Perception: 18 +5 ' 'Intelligence: 23 +7 ' 'Wisdom: 16 +4 ' '''DC: 19 Initiative: 15 Speed: 35 'Race' Race: Phoenix Bonuses: +3 to Intelligence (added) +2 to Endurance (added) Negatives: -2 to Strength (added) 'Class' * Summoner * Level: 4 * Major: Caster * Minor: Melee * Minor: Smithing 'Skills' (Skill Points:0) Acrobatics: 20 ' '''Alchemy: 15 ' 'Archery: 15 ' 'Caster: 75 ' 'Deception: 25 ' 'Gun: 15 ' 'Healing: 25 ' 'Melee: 65 ' 'Smithing: 25 ' 'Stealth: 40 ' 'Speech: 20 ' 'Survival: 15 ' 'Technology: 15 ' 'Unarmed: 25 ' '''Vitals Health:56 Base:24 Tag:32 Magic Power: 72 ' Base:44 Tag:28 'Perks # Sharingan # Two handed- + 10 to melee dmg # Spells- Can learn spells # Spellnomics- + 12 spell dmg # Summon- Can summon creature # Legion- +12 to summon dmg 'Special Abilities' # Rebirth- Description of the ability. # Dark Vision - Abitlity to see 30ft in pitch dark Phoenix Form '''– A phoenix has the ability to change into their phoenix form. As they grow so does their form. '''The Bond – At the start of their journey a Summoner bonds with a creature. This creature is used to help them fight and evolves alongside them. This creature can be any animal type creature. #'Elemental' – A summon can learn to utilize elements in their attacks. At level 2 a summon gains one basic elemental charge. (Fire) #'Animal Talk' – Summoners have an inborn ability to talk to animals. #'Knowledge Nature' – Summoner gains a +5 on all knowledge check pertaining to nature. 'Money' Ruby ' * Ruby earned: 1100 * Ruby left: 1100 'Player Experience Experience *'Total: 3000' *'To Next Level: 4000' 'Weapons' * Shar the wolf summon (Damage:D 12) Level:4 * Fenrir the wolf (Damage D 8) Level: 2 * Angel steal katana (Damage: D 8) Level 2 'Gear' * Backpack * 50 foot rope * 4 lb water skin * Shar Sumoning stone * 5 empty summon stone * travel clothes * 10 D 10 health potions * 10 D 10 magic potions *Phoenic claw necklace - + 5 to spell dmg *a journal written in ancient angel *sword repair kit *map of the area *flint and torch *tent *sleeping roll *20 rations 'Armor' * Light mail '+4 Level:3 'Spells # Fire ball - (Damage:2 D4 Cost:4) Level:1 # Fire sphere - (Damage:3 D8 Cost:6) Level:3 # Fire resist - - 8 to fire dmg (Damage:0 Cost:6) Level:2 # Invisibilty - (Damage:0 Cost:10) Level:2 # Lightning ball - (Damage:2 D4 Cost:4) Level:1 # Sharingan- (Cost: 6) Level 4 # Wind spear- (Damage: 3 D8) Cost:6 'Level: 4 # '''Fire breath- (Damage: 3 D10) Cost: 8 '''Level: 5 'Etheral *'Total: 0' 'Runes' * Rune Name Level: Cost: * Rune Name Level: Cost: * Rune Name Level: Cost: 'Enchantments' * Enchantments Name Level: Cost: * Enchantments Name Level: Cost: * Enchantments Name Level: Cost: 'Potion Reciepes' * Potion Name - Ingredients. * Potion Name - Ingredients. * Potion Name - Ingredients.